powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dagger Proficiency
The power to possess great skill in wielding a dagger. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Enhanced Dagger Fighting/Proficiency/Throwing *Enhanced Knifemanship *Enhanced Knifeplay *Enhanced Knife Fighting/Proficiency/Throwing *Enhanced Trench Knife Skill *Tantojutsu Capabilities Users have an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. They are able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on their person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. Applications *Extreme skill with all forms of dagger, paired with the ease with which such weapons may be hidden on the body, allows the user to employ a richly varied fighting style: switching between any number of exotic types of knife mid-battle to hack, jab, hook or otherwise harm a target. More powerful users of this ability may even use some specialized varieties of dagger in ways they were not designed for, such as throwing a stiletto accurately or impaling with a curved blade. *Trick moves, misdirection and feints to add to the user's abilities in combat as well as for the purposes of display. *The ability to target and exploit an opponent's vital points with flawless accuracy, often in order to make a swift, silent kill or disable without inflicting lethal wounds. *Some varieties of dagger lend themselves to throwing, in which case the user's aim can be expected to be nigh perfect, even in the middle of combat or when throwing multiple weapons. In addition, this may allow the user to pin targets down through their opponent's clothing or flesh, preventing them from moving without actually killing them. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Dagger-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *User may not be able to handle a larger blade with similar skill. *Aside from in the actual act of eliminating a target, this ability does not enhance a user's stealth. Known Users Gallery File:dagger.jpg|Kensei (Bleach) wielding his dagger like Zanpakuto File:Shaz_Domino.png|Shaz Domino (Bleach) utilizes daggers created from reishi as throwing weapons. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Dagger in her weapon form (who transformed into an additional hands for her master), along with five others. File:Stewie_vs._Lois_Blade_Fight.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) showing complete mastery in bladed weapons, using a knife against his mother's makeshift spear. File:Kranz_wielding_Mars.png|Kranz Maduke (Black Cat) wielding his Mars knife that vibrates at high-frequency, slicing through bullets with ease. alice-madness-returns-screenshots.jpg|Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) Kampfer.jpg|Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer) 210px-Hocho_Sabaki.jpg|As a chef Sanji (One Piece) is able to use 2 kitchen knives in combat. 250px-Bel_With_His_Knives.PNG|Belphegor (Katekyō Hitman Reborn) is great in using knives. 300px-Rasiel.PNG|Like his brother, Rasiel (Katekyō Hitman Reborn) also uses knives. Larxene_Days.png|Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Asuma'S Flying Swallow.jpg|Asuma (Naruto) is very skilled with his trench knives. Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) is skilled with using knives, particularly ulaks. vlcsnap-2014-07-03-23h22m19s97.png|Tokaku Azuma (Akuma no Riddle) is expert knife user, whether its throwing or fighting with them. Drax.jpg|Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Comics) Jack the Ripper H.png|Jack the Ripper (Valkyrie Crusade) Scream4 4.jpg|Ghostface (Scream) kills his victims by stabbing the vital points of the body or slitting their throats. Jacob 2.jpeg|Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) is a skilled knife user and can throw them at ludicrous speed. Ring_Dagger.jpeg|Dorothy (Marchen Awakens Romance) possesses a Weapon ÄRM called Ring Dagger which she can wield with great skill. Razor the Shark.jpg|Razor the Shark (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers